Chris Lopez
Character Chris Lopez Also known as: * CL * President Lopez * Corrupt Status: Alive Date of Birth: February 17th, 1987 Place of birth: Pittsburgh Nationality: American Main affiliation: * David Lopez * Niko Bellic * Roman Bellic * Nathan Harris * Jaqlynn Connett * Ryan Krinberg * Michael Defledhead * Lewis Singer * Scott Cousins * Matt Thompson * Wanda Celtica * Lester Crest * Jimmy Pegorino * Jack London Enemies: * Anti-Gun Supporters * Frank Higden Job: * US President * Ex-US Senator * Ex-COO of Bellic Enterprises * Ex-AmbiguX Business Analyst * Ex-Republican Party co-chair * Ex-Mayor of Los Santos * Ex-Director of Bellic Freight * Ex-Police Sergeant * Ex-24/7 Cashier Handle: @ChrisLopezLS Creation Date: July 2017 Chris Lopez is a registered character. He was created in July of 2017. He is an American businessman, entrepreneur and politician who is the 53rd President of the United States. Biography Chris Lawrence Lopez was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on February 17th, 1987. At the age of 13, his father David Lopez and mother Nancy Lopez, moved all the way to Los Santos because David received a job offer on the west coast. Chris eventually finished high school in Los Santos and later received a business degree at ULSA. He was starting to move up in life. He is a man who has gone from working for his city, to leading his city. He first co-owned a small business with Jack London in the Vespucci area for many years, but it inevitably failed. After this, he decided to go to the police academy and join the ever-so infamously violent and corrupt Los Santos Police Department, which he stayed at for many years until the rank of Sergeant. He frequently accepted bribes from his suspects, in exchange, he would turn a blind eye to their crimes. After he left the LSPD, he became a cashier for the 24/7 Supermarket while he was looking for new employment, selling cheap processed food to tourists and citizens. When Chris was at the 24/7, he continued to work with criminals because it was a quick and easy way to make money. Because of this, he was starting to make friends in high places, such as Niko Bellic. His relationship with Niko improved to the point of him letting Chris into his company and later appointing him to a high-ranking position. Shortly after this, his good friend Matt Thompson offered him to be his running mate for his Mayor of Los Santos campaign, Chris saw this as an opportunity to gain more power and recognition, so he accepted. His father has a lot of political influence on him, so this is why he signed up as a Republican. Chris and Matt won the election and he was elected as the 49th Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. But half way through their term, a corruption scandal arose towards Matt and he ended up resigning. Because of this, Chris was sworn in as the 48th Mayor of Los Santos, and then later appointed Jack London as his Deputy Mayor. Soon one thing came after another, and now Chris found himself running for another term as Mayor of Los Santos. He ended up winning the election with 68% of the vote and he was re-elected. In late December 2018, Chris announced his candidacy for United States Senate representing San Andreas and he was elected in March 2019 after running unopposed. He also announced his run for Chairman of the Republican National Committee in March. When the chairman election finally came, the unexpected happened. He had tied with Zephyr Defledhead, with both of them having 41% of vote. They both decided to serve as co-chairpersons of the party, resulting in both of them getting elected. In July 2019, Chris announced his candidacy for President of the United States and resigned as RNC Chair due to a conflict of interest. He challenged Nathalie Hawkings for the Republican nomination, and after a hard fought primary, Chris was victorious with 53% of the vote. About a week later, he announced Alfred Skiterrly as the Vice Presidential candidate for the Republican Party. In November 2019, they defeated Johnny Crawford and Frank Higden in the general election with 66% of the vote. Chris was sworn in as the 53rd President of the United States on November 12th, 2019. Personality Chris is extremely protective of his friends and family, going as far as to step outside the boundaries of his job to protect them. He doesn't want any of his actions to hurt the people he loves. He is a very nice person and he loves meeting new people. He is able to sympathize with most people, regardless of their background or upbringing. He is shown to be neurotic, constantly talking to himself outloud and venting to his friends. When placed in a tough situation, he will panic for a short while, but will eventually form a plan to tackle the problem or ask for assistance from his friends and business associates. Chris is known for his support of the Republican Party and their platform. He supports the second amendment and he is tough on illegal immigration. He is known to attack his opponents, but only when he finds it necessary, like seen in his rivalry with Frank Higden. He is very corrupt, he will do almost anything to protect his public image. Such as manipulating people and spreading misinformation, or even going as far as bribing authorities or opposition. He often feels remorseful after doing something wrong, but he keeps this to himself. He is known to have sexual interactions with strippers or porn stars such as Emma Speed. Chris enjoys the finer things in life, like luxury houses and motor vehicles. He has expensive tastes, which seem to have been acquired upon working at Bellic Enterprises. FIB Database record |} Gallery christwitter.jpg|Chris' profile picture CHRISGAL2.jpg|Chris during a political rally chrisgal1.jpeg|Chris holding a Grenade Launcher. __NOEDITSECTION__